Slav
by madmax160
Summary: *COMPLETE* Legato's story. Angsty Yaoi, but this is his take on life. 4 is up, Midvalley fans! And 5 is up. KLEENEX!
1. Allegro

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun. I do, however, own a crapload of merchandise, including cd/soundtrack, movies, action figures, mangas, and have a life sized Vash and Kuroneko-sama on my wall. It's pretty weird because Kuroneko's eyes were painted with glow in the dark paint. Pretty creepy at night.  
  
Author's notes: This is for Darkangel Rose. ************************************************************************  
  
Allegro. It is a musical term, for those of you not well read. It means to give a piece of music spirit, vibrancy. To give hope, I suppose, to those trapped in despair. Those trapped in their own self-hatred and the hatred of men around them. To give this term femininity, change the word to Allegra. And then she is the one to save me.  
  
Few people truly understand the concept of true sibling devotion. I for one understand utterly. Only one in my entire existence has shown me true devotion to their sibling other than my own, and he is more than human, beyond human. He is an angel to save me, my Master. His devotion to his brother is pure.  
  
And yet I become jealous.  
  
Forgive me, Master, for this is an incredible sin on my part, for trying to pry you of your devotion while I am a mere human, but it is an emotion I as a human cannot control.  
  
When I was four, still a child but not innocent, (I was never innocent) came to me from the womb of my mother a child. She was the one, I knew at that time, that I could come to trust, and even feel affection for. She was beautiful but I knew beyond that, she was like me.  
  
From a young age I did not want to be touched. Being hugged and held and kissed made me feel like a slave against my own will. Sometimes it seemed that their inanity would rub into me. However, at the birth of my sister, I felt I could be touched without needing to pull away.  
  
When I was twelve and she was eight, we decided to kill our parents.  
  
It was simple. Our father was not really our father anyway; our true father had left when my sister was born. He insisted we were demons.  
  
Unfortunately he was wrong. We are human.  
  
I had only begun to pull in my power and control it, and my sister had only just tapped into her own power.  
  
I entered the mind of my stepfather and forced him to pull a gun on my mother, and then shoot himself.  
  
It was wonderful.  
  
It was messy, in all probability because he struggled against me.  
  
I didn't make it easy on him.  
  
We were taken to an orphanage but we quickly escaped. We lived on the streets. Together we made a wonderful team.  
  
We didn't have much to eat in those times. My sister was withering, so I rarely ate, instead I would give her the food she needed to survive. I would get enormously ill at those times, and often it was hard for me to walk because of my hunger. I did, however, to feed my sister. I would eat what little she had left over.  
  
I could not use my powers at those times, I had not the energy. It made things dreadfully difficult for me.  
  
Remember, Master, I am merely human and have not the strength you have. Do not lose patience with me, I implore you.  
  
It was when I was fourteen and she ten when the worst happened. Humans tried to take us back to the orphanage, but she would not go.  
  
She refused.  
  
She had more energy than I had; therefore her power was stronger and more able.  
  
I assure you Master, you would have loved her. She sacrificed everything for me.  
  
She killed the man who held me. She told me to run, so I ran. I believed her to be able to take care of herself.  
  
But she couldn't.  
  
They killed her.  
  
I washed myself thoroughly where I had been touched by those humans who killed my sister. Their contact was abhorrent; I needed to retch but could merely form dry heaves cause of lack of eating.  
  
That is when you found me. 


	2. Obsession

It was the first time I saw anything so pure and I suppose it was in my shock that I drew away from you.  
  
I never believed I was to recognize an Angel when I saw one, so it is of deepest apologies I present to you my rudeness of then, Master.  
  
You asked me what was wrong and I merely stared at you. I did not, at that age, realize the disrespect of looking an Angel in the eyes.  
  
I became afraid and that is why I tried to flee. You pulled me close into your strong arms, held me tightly and rocked me back and forth.  
  
And for what reason you've shown me such sympathy I cannot envisage.  
  
Maybe I was a replacement for your lost brother.  
  
Forgive me, Master, I am confused! Listen to me, and forget of those words I spoke of your brother. I could never be a replacement, I am merely human and not your brother, and only your brother could be your equal.  
  
But the humans have distorted his mind and he doesn't understand the way you do.  
  
Forgive me, please, permit to me proceed.  
  
You took me home and bathed me. It was not until then that I realized how sick I was. I was caught with the fever for weeks, and you sat by me and nursed me to health. You fed me but I could not keep food inside. I would throw it up, and you would bathe me again.  
  
I lost weight, appalling amounts of it. It was not until the third week that I could keep food in my stomach.  
  
It was then, I suppose, that I became a bon vivant, a glutton of sorts. It has always been a fear of mine that at some point I would be again without food, so I learned to fill myself to the very brim so in the chance I would be without, I would have enough food stored.  
  
A silly concept, I know, Master. Sometimes I embarrass myself.  
  
When you were angry with me sometimes you wouldn't let me eat. Sometimes you would malnourish me for up to a week.  
  
I learned not to deceive my Master.  
  
When I turned fifteen you decided to use my powers. You trained me how to put a firm reign on them and how to use them to their greatest extent. I never seem to gain weight, I surmise, because of all the strength I use towards my powers.  
  
Sometimes I would sneak away and torture humans I found in the desert. It was childish fun to me until you taught me otherwise.  
  
Only use my powers when they are needed.  
  
You caught me playing with a small child who had lost his parents. He disgusted me, so I used my powers to make him bite himself down to the bone.  
  
It was delicious.  
  
Of course, Master, I was a child then, I knew not what I was doing. You found me playing with this boy and punished me.  
  
You did not let me eat for three days, but what was worse, you disregarded me for the rest of that week. I was no longer part of your life for those seven days. It was agony, torture, not to have your ardent gaze and sweet embraces. I begged at your feet, kissed your fingers, wept and beseeched you until you viewed me once again.  
  
You then let me kill the boy, but warned me not to take anyone's life into my hands unless I've been told.  
  
It's been a difficult task, Master.  
  
It's so tempting.  
  
More so I think than chocolate pie.  
  
I'm so hungry, Master - but let me continue!  
  
If I was especially behaving myself, you would let me sleep in your bed with you.  
  
I have to admit, sometimes I wish those times were here again. You would occasionally press your lips against mine before I went to sleep.  
  
But it was hard to behave lying next to you.  
  
Forgive me, Master, but I am only human and cannot control my fleshly desires!  
  
When I was sixteen I truly discovered the meaning of fleshly desires. You had stayed in my room until I went to sleep that night, and when I awoke the next morning I discovered that I defiled myself during the night. I washed my clothes in hopes you would not ascertain my dishonorable deed, but I believe you to have known in secrecy.  
  
Thank you, Master, for not punishing me.  
  
I am indebted to you eternally. 


	3. Brotherly love

You told me of your plot to bring to you your brother.  
  
Forgive me Master for what I am about to say, do not be angry with me but listen to me. Remember that I am only human after all.  
  
The emotions I felt at the news of your brother was beyond insanity. It was beyond resentment, beyond any feeling I felt before this time, except towards those men who killed my sister.  
  
For a moment I hated you.  
  
Please don't be angry! The feeling has passed and I understand now that it was foolish! I implore you to let me continue!  
  
For a moment, I lost my mind with mad jealousy. However, it was not my place to judge.  
  
You showed him to me and I was disgusted.  
  
He mingled with the humans as if he were one. One so holy to share your native race must not be affronted by a mere human as I, but, Master can't you see it?  
  
He wants to be human.  
  
I say this out of perception and nothing more! If what I say angers you, then I am desecrated and I apologize with the most indisputable regret.  
  
Are you letting me continue?  
  
You are so merciful, Master.  
  
I am perpetually grateful.  
  
At any rate, the sight of your brother associating himself with humans deeply disturbed me. I could not understand why you would rather live life without end with him than I.  
  
Again, my deepest apologies.  
  
Your clemency astounds me, Master.  
  
Sometimes you remind me of cherry pie.  
  
Only slimmer than cherry pie.  
  
I apologize, let me continue.  
  
What?  
  
Oh, yes.  
  
I am still hungry.  
  
Please don't remind me, now is not the time.  
  
The truth is, Master, I wanted you for myself.  
  
But more than that, I wanted to be redeemed for being born the pitiful race I was birthed into. Please forgive me.  
  
I hate being human. I hate humans. I hate most of all human emotions.  
  
How can he be so sympathetic to those who mar him? I don't understand! I cannot understand! How can you forgive him so easily?! Why do you have to be so merciful?  
  
I love you Master. I apologize for offending you in such an approach.  
  
Your brother is not evil as I am treating the situation to be. I merely cannot understand, for I am too mortal and human and imprudent to comprehend. 


	4. SadoMasochism

It came to pass that I was given servants.  
  
These were your servants, but I was to lead them, to find your brother for you. They were the Gung-Ho Guns.  
  
One of these servants went by the title Midvalley the Hornfreak.  
  
Midvalley was a saxophone player. As I have before stated, I have an avid interest in musical people, and although Midvalley was undoubtedly human, he intrigued me.  
  
You must understand my captivation, Master. He was simply beautiful, and his eyes held something haunted and unseen.  
  
He had a dark past.  
  
I wanted to know it, to know HIM, for he was the one human I felt comfortable. Comfortable enough to touch him, and let him touch me in return when I permitted.  
  
I wanted him. He knew this, and he played his games with me. I let him, for his games were most stimulating.  
  
After a time, I took from him what I could. He gave himself to me straightforwardly; he had been a known lover to many-a town, as most professional musicians are, and it was most satisfying.  
  
Please, Master, don't think I was betraying you, you must understand, it was you I wanted.  
  
But it was he I took. I speak truth, Master when I tell you how delectable he really is.  
  
You should have tried him.  
  
You would have enjoyed him.  
  
Occasionally, Master, you would do things to me that you would make me promise not to speak of, but I will speak of it now.  
  
Sometimes you would take me into your sleeping quarters and perform on me what you would. You were sadistic, but I have to admit to you that I enjoyed every slap, hit and damage alighting me.  
  
Then you would make me beg, on my knees, and I would beg, and kiss your fingers, and on occasions if I thought it would please you I wept.  
  
Sometimes I purposely irritated you so you would do it more often.  
  
Don't be upset by this, Master. Here is my explanation. Your absolute divinity was purging me of the humanity I had left.  
  
I gave you what you wanted, and in return you would give me what I wanted.  
  
Unfortunately, after you would perform the sexual and violent acts you wished to, you would never hold me. I wished you would hold me like you would when I was a sickly fourteen year old, but you never did.  
  
And always afterwards you would mention your brother. This would fill me with utmost hatred. After I had satisfied you, or so it seemed, you would implore me once again for your brother.  
  
Afterwards I would go to Midvalley.  
  
He did not enjoy being punished as much as I did.  
  
He struggled against it, and it frustrated me.  
  
It could not be helped that I was angry.  
  
His kind made me that way.  
  
I began to be kinder to him, letting it be almost a natural human relationship, but once it seemed too human, I again would reprimand him.  
  
He hated this.  
  
He would battle against me, but even though he was strong, I was stronger.  
  
I had powers; he had naught.  
  
This brought him to detest me. This I did not mind; so long as Midvalley was mine, I did not care if he loathed me.  
  
It excited me.  
  
I felt powerful, as if your definitive divinity seeped into my blood during one of your sessions.  
  
I was his Master as you were mine.  
  
My power went to my head, however. He once brought a gun to my head when he believed me to be helpless. I never told you of this, for it was embarrassing to me that I lost reign of my servant.  
  
I punished him.  
  
He was sent, like all the other Gung-Ho Guns, to fetch your brother.  
  
His plan backfired, and he was killed.  
  
This brought to me an emotion unfelt since the death of my sister.  
  
I hated the people who did this to him.  
  
I hated your brother. 


	5. The Ultimate End

And I knew that in my death I would find salvation, liberation from this existence as human.  
  
Thus, I manipulated him to raise his gun to me.  
  
And he did so.  
  
I did it for you, Master.  
  
I let him kill me. And so it has come to pass that my explanation of the end must be ensued.  
  
He had never in his 131 years killed a human.  
  
Not even the Gung-Ho Guns sent to him.  
  
And I know in his despair he would go to you, and you would help him.  
  
I asked him to kill me.  
  
The ultimate climax, Master, was to die.  
  
And I would gladly let it happen again if it was your wish.  
  
But once death has been issued it cannot occur again.  
  
It simply cannot.  
  
But I have not found Eden, Master.  
  
I cannot go until you are with me.  
  
Allegra, my dearest sister, must wait.  
  
I will wait for you.  
  
Should I fall behind, wait for me.  
  
* * *  
  
Authors notes: Yes, that is the end. Don't cry! Ya'll knew he died. Yeah, I know, it's unnerving that he won't go to his precious sister because he is waiting for Knives and who knows how the Hell long it will take to happen.  
  
He is immortal after all. 


End file.
